Fear
by Kowareta1468
Summary: GraLu Week 2014 Day 3: Fear. Lucy and Gray are watching a scary movie. They don't get much cuddle time during it, but after? Well, until that's ruined.


**This is my third entry for GraLu week. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Please support my other stories, review, and check out my later entries!**

* * *

That pounding in your ears. The moment your breath is taken away. The suffocating feeling that leaves you gasping for air, as if you're chocking. Hands shaking, knees wobbling, heart pounding, blood pressure rising, stomach dropping feeling. That plain and raw feeling of _fear_._  
_

"KYAAAA!"

Gray was left laughing his ass off. He was watching a horror movie with his girlfriend, and she was certainly not taking it well. Originally, he thought watching the scariest movie on the market would be a good thing. She would gasp quietly, curl up into his side, ask him to protect her, then part-way they would just forget about the movie all together and just start making out, maybe something more.

This was _not_ what he was expecting.

For one thing, he was flat-out thankful that they weren't watching the movie in theaters, but rather at her house. She was screaming like a banshee. That was putting it lightly! Giving her a second glance, it looked like she was crying. She was curled up, not into his side, but into one of the throw pillows on her couch. She was rocking bath and forth, probably saying her final words. At one point he tried to comfort her, but the moment his fingertips touched her skin, she just freaked out that much more.

On the other hand, Gray was torn between watching her or the movie. It seemed like she was just a lost cause, but what kind of man would he be if he just left her to suffer? When he wasn't torturing himself with such thoughts, he was watching the movie. In contrast to his girlfriend, he was enjoying the movie a little too much. It wasn't scary in the least. No, he was treating it like a comedy! Multiple times he had thought that he picked up the wrong genre, but his screams conformed his choice.

The television screen finally went black. Lucy popped her head up from her pillow, seeing if it really was in fact the end. Earlier in the movie the same thing happened, but it was just a trick. The scariest monster ever popped up screaming, scaring her half to death. Of course Gray laughed at that, though.

"Alright, Babe, it's over," Gray said, standing up to take the disc out of the player. The moment his butt lifted off the couch, his was roughly pulled back. He almost ended in her lap.

"D-don't go," she stuttered, shaking all over. She finally cuddled into him, but it wasn't the same as he had originally hoped. Instead of it being cute and romantic, she was practically using him as a shield against the monsters her brain would conjure up after seeing such a horrifying movie.

"Are you really that scared?" Gray laughed. She nodded weakly against his neck. He snickered at that. He laid down on the couch, pulling her on top of him. He casually put his arms around her waist. "You don't need to worry." He pressed his nose to her hair. "I'll protect you from the big, bad monsters."

"I'm not a child," Lucy pouted. "I mean, I am smart enough to see right through your plans and stop them."

Gray shot straight up. She easily shifted so she stayed on his lap, straddling his waist. "What do you mean?" he asked skeptically. She really couldn't have been that good of an actor...right?

"Come on, that's the most cliche in the book!" She laughed. "You know, buy a scary movie. The girl becomes puddy in your hands, then you get laid. You really to try to be more original."

"That is totally not true!" Gray exclaimed. "I'm offended that you would say such I thing!" He smirked. "I knew that I would get laid no matter what we did."

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, pushing on his shoulder a little. "You're so full of yourself." She lightly held his cheeks in her hand. "Lisanna is always wanting you to give Natsu some pointers." She softly pressed her lips against his. He tightly gripped her hips, pulling her as close as possible.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy saw a small spider crawl up the side of the couch. She screamed and jumped back, falling on the floor. "KILL IT!" she shrieked, pointing a shaky fingers towards the spider.

Now _that_ was _fear._


End file.
